Penelope Bartlett
Penelope Bartlett is the main protagonist of the Season 6 storyline. She is a teenage girl from Missouri with the ability to transform into a powerful warrior being, and who is the apparent latest in a line of warriors known as The Valkyr, tasked with obtaining pieces of the White Materia to extend her abilities and eliminating Aldruidt alongside the STARBORD crew before he can return into the multiverse. Appearance Normally, Penny takes on the appearance of a lithe 13-year-old girl, usually wearing some ratty jeans, a random t-shirt she threw on, and a pair of blue sneakers. Biography The identity of Penelope's biological parents are unknown. All that is known is that since an early age she had been raised by her adoptive family, the Bartletts, in a small apartment complex in Kirksville, Missouri. Since her youth she has had the power to heal, specifically to heal plants and return life and vitality to them, having an expressed affinity towards plants because of this. Another thing she had had expressed affinity towards was comic books, demonstrated in several articles of clothing, toys, and bedsheets themed around ''Marvel ''superheroes. However it was because of her powers, and her secret lineage, that she would attract the attention of Aldruidt, visiting her in the form of a humanoid avatar from time to time and terrorizing her during the night. Season 6 storyline After an accident caused the STARBORD crew to travel backwards in time to Missouri, they met up with the young Penny in the middle of a confrontation with Aldruidt. After saving her from the being, she was taken to bed shortly before the emergency time warp would send them back to the present day, but Penny had no intention of forgetting the brilliant heroes who "saved" her... Coming of age, Penny's mysterious powers would begin to develop, and her parents saw it fit that she would receive tutelage under Muhammed Avdol, however around the time of the event new powers would awaken abruptly within her as a result of Aldruidt's coming return, changing her form into a new more battle-oriented one. It would be around this time that the STARBORD crew would return to her, deciphering the situation and discovering Sephiroth as the culprit of the event. After her and her friend Ted Seitz were attacked at her school by Stand users Noriaki Kakyoin and Jean-Pierre Polnareff, and then subsequently attacked at her own home by Sephiroth himself, Penny stood up and decided to take the fight to Sephiroth and Aldruidt, determined to end the threat of Aldruit's return by seeking out the Black Materia pieces and preventing the full Black Materia from being formed. Ringworld Victoria arc Upon arriving in Ringworld Victoria's Ramshackle Parts area, Penelope would be attacked by Monsoon, a member of the deadly Winds of Destruction, commissioned by Sephiroth to hunt down and kill the STARBORD crew. She managed to defeat him however by severing the magnetic connection between his head and his body. When she would arrive upon the Governer's headquarters floating atop Ringworld Victoria, she would briefly face off against Jetstream Sam, and subsequently discover the holy golem containing both a piece of the Black Materia and the White Materia, her gaining a new power from the White. She would use this power in the battle against Sundowner and the rest of the Winds of Destruction, extending her tentacle-like hair to stop the Dissidents' ships from floating out into space. Morrowind arc Arriving on Morrowind after the STARBORD is practically shredded to pieces by Drogon, Penny and the crew are confronted by the mad god Dagoth Ur and the destruction-craving warlord Lord Dominator, servants of Sephiroth who plan to construct a robotic titan known as the Akulakhan to destroy the island of Vvardenfell, using a powerful artifact, the Heart of Lorkhan, to power it. When Dagoth Ur manages to complete construction and use it in a brief assault on Vvardenfell, Penny, Zachary and Davonte enter the mech through its open joint and confront the two lieutenants directly, but once Penny tries to destroy the Heart herself, powerful dark energy surges into her body transforming her into a beast, which attacks Zach on first sight, the both of them careening out of the crumbling mech. Zach manages to soothe her before they hit the ground. Abilities Valkyr Form Penny's primary ability is to transform into her alternate Valkyric form, a form more oriented towards combatting the forces of darkness. In this form she is stripped of clothing but retains some concealment, her body is given a colorful new tint of purples and turquoises, and her hair gains the appearance of cosmos, with tiny planetoids floating around them. In this form Penny gains a boost to her normal physical attributes. Her agility, perception, and strength are tripled. Truesight An ability enate to all Valkyrs is the ability of Truesight, which allows them to see into other planes. Using this, Penny has the ability to perceive things such as hidden life-forms. Minor Healing Penny has healing abilities of a diminished power, only able to heal plants at the moment. Flurry of Blows Penny's signature move. Penny is able to throw her fists at her enemies at an incredibly high velocity, this combined with her strength results in a powerful, devastating attack sure to decimate anything unlucky enough to be facing her. Interplane Tangibility Penny is able to interact, most specifically punch, with most things regardless of whether or not they are corporeal or incorporeal. Electric Extendable Hair As a result of absorbing a piece of the White Materia, Penny is able to stretch out the length of her hair on a whim and wrap her strands of hair around each other to form tentacles which can be used as grasping tools. Her hair is also able to maintain electric currents. Bestial Form As a result of absorbing the dark energies of the Black Materia, Penelope is able to access a feral, more bestial form which coats her body in a sheen of pink and gives her the properties of dangerous beasts, such as fangs and claws. Trivia * The idea for Penny's Valkyric form came from the idea of giving Star Platinum, the famed Stand from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series, to a much gentler and a more emotional character. In the end, Penny was able to change her form into something similar to Star Platinum, even gaining the Stand's signature flurry of blows. Category:Original Characters Category:Heroic Category:Legendary Beings